Hitoribocchi no sadame
by LostJoy
Summary: ... song fic about Hibari and my OC named Joyce. it shares some story with my ff called: in a crazy world you made me fall in love. it's kinda angsty, it's a two shot, the second chappy will be released when I find the proper song for it   .


A/N:

Hi everyone, I know I have fanfics in hiatus but I really will start them again in April, since I'll be busy doing one shots and my own story. This oneshot is inspired in Hibari's song: hitoribocchi no sadame. I truly think that this song is beautiful and it has a lot of meaning, and I also think that it fits perfectly with the personality of Joyce and so on, lol. Hope you guys like it ^^

A/N END :D finally I'll let you read this xD

_**The coincidental meeting, to keep it precious**_

"Etou… Hibari-san, it's nice… to meet you… again" Joyce said extending her hand, Hibari thc'ed and glared at her, "…?" Joyce looked confused at Hibari, she wanted to shake hands, only that. She was new, and wanted to greet her desk neighbor, that turned to be Hibari.

_**You who hold out the shaking hands  
**_  
Hibari sighed, glared at Joyce, and shook her shaking hand. "That's what you wanted right Herbivore? Then, leave" Hibari said coldly to the nervous girl.

_**Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already  
**_

"Buut… I… have to stay… we're in class…" said Joyce looking away, she was intimidated but she is kinda used to this, having friends like Gabriela and Alexandra, who were cold a lot of times, she had to deal with them, and she did an excellent job.

_**If not, you'll get hurt  
**_

"Leave, or I'll bite you to death" said Hibari glaring at Joyce, she sighed and went to her place, "sorry Hibari-san but I have to attend class" she said not daring to look at him. 'Hn, there's 2 options, she's really brave, or she's just plain stupid, how can she dare to speak to me like that?' Hibari thought, interested by this new herbivore's behavior. 

_**Wao! I don't know love, I don't know how to love  
**_

2 months later:

"Ne~ Kyoya" said Joyce looking at her partner, they were still in the classroom, even if the school was over. "Hn" said Hibari not looking at her; he was too relaxed as to waste his time with such an 'herbivore'. "Do you love someone?" said the girl, looking away. "Love is a weak emotion that is only for herbivores" said Hibari, he was so bored of this talk, why did she care anyways, how could she be so brave/stupid as to talk to him, not fearing to be bitten to death, but she knew that it was possible, it had happened once, when she was really knew, and haven't entered Namimori Chuu yet, but that was the only time he bitted her to death, the reason? Not even Hibari knows, maybe she didn't behave bad.

_**The fate of being alone eternally  
**_

"Tch, you're a cold mean person, that's why you'll be alone forever, no one will ever like you… *sigh* and you won't even have friends if you keep on like that" said Joyce turning to leave, "… I know" Hibari said really low, when she was out of sight.

_**Wao! Smile and tears are weaklings' actions  
**_

"Hibari~ thanks for helping my friends out, if you didn't interfere they would be dead by now" Joyce said, then a tear went down her cheek, "… really, thank you. I don't know why you did so, but you've saved my life too, without them I don't have anything more" she said starting to cry. Hibari displeased by this turned to leave, "I didn't do it for you or your friends, it was because they were disturbing Namimori's peace" saying that, said prefect leaved.

_**With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleased  
**_

"Don't think that it was for you, that I did so" Hibari said, with his back facing Joyce, "… I know, Hibari, but still, thank you" said Joyce with a true smile, not the ones that she pretends when she's around Mukuro.

_**I'll go live and don't hinder me  
**_

"*knock knock* ne~ Hibari are you busy?" said Joyce knocking the receptions room door, "go away" said Hibari from behind the door, "aaw why?~" said Joyce faking a pout, even if Hibari couldn't see her, he could still hear her, and that was enough to make his eyebrow twich, "GO AWAY Herbivore or I'll bite you to death" said Hibari, angry in the inside but not showing it in his face or voice, which stayed the same as usual (except the twitching eyebrow). "Whatever~" she said singing and turned to leave, "someone is like shreeek~" she said, looking through the window.

___**You're easy to be understood, always being frank  
**_

"Herbivore, what happened?" said Hibari looking at Joyce, who was right now in her 'emo corner' crying a lot, and sniffing all the time. "hic hic, … I told Dino what I felt for him, hic hic" said Joyce and after that hiccupping for an hour, while Hibari stayed there, silent, but it wasn't annoying for him, since she didn't bother him like this, and he wanted to be here, for no reason at all, he just wanted.

_**Still you'll get hurt  
**_

When Joyce stopped hiccupping and crying, she looked up "Why? Why can't I be happy? What's wrong with me? Tell me Hibari" she said as tears started to fall again forming rivers in her cheeks. "That's what you deserve herbivore, if you love, you'll be destroyed. Bucking horse doesn't have the fault at all. You're the only one who's at fault, for having such emotions" said Hibari, but he wasn't looking at her, but looking at the front, where Namimori Chuu was. "*sniff sniff* Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. I don't know, and don't want to know" said Joyce, leaning her head in her knees. "Hn" was all that Hibari said, even if he told Joyce that he thought that Dino didn't have the fault, he still bit him… well tried to bit him to death the next time he saw him.

___**Wao! What are you doing there? There's nothing to do  
**_

"Hibari~ you shouldn't be here" said Joyce looking mad, "since when does a weak herbivore like you gives me an order" said Hibari, enjoying the sakura viewing, "I'm not giving you an order, besides it's only for your wellbeing, since you're allergic to sakuras" said Joyce, looking straight to his eyes, not flickering once. "Hn, so?" said Hibari, not looking at Joyce, not even once, this made Joyce mad, "So? You'll get sick, Hibari! It's like if I eat strawberries, I would probably die, if I don't have the proper medication" said Joyce looking really nervous, she didn't want Hibari to be sick; he didn't want to lose him, just as much as she didn't want to lose Gabriela, Alex, and the others. Hibari was her friend, maybe he didn't think so, but hell, she did.

_**The road of walking alone anytime**_

"Herbivore, I want to be alone. Go, or I'll bite you to death" said the prefect, "no, bite me to death if you want to, but I won't leave you alone. I… don't want you to be sick" Joyce said looking away, she didn't like to say that, since she knew that Hibari was a jerk when you're talking about feelings.

_**Wao! You really can't be talked to, I really hate the crowding people**_

"Tch, then shut up. I'll take a nap, if you wake me up, I'll bite you to death" said Hibari, preparing himself to take a nap. Joyce nodded, while giggling to herself. When Hibari was already asleep, she looked at him, he looked like an angel. This made Joyce want to sing: "Still the deep-sea girl sinks. She'll be confined to the yonder of darkness. Yet the deep-sea girl wants to know about you. Because she found the person who'll steal her heart"" Joyce sang in a really low voice, since she didn't want to wake Hibari up. The look in her face was unreadable for all except the ones that knew her well, that face meant that she loved him; she loved Hibari Kyoya, the anti-social violent prefect.

_**Can't you be quiet, I need more secluded place**_

"Tch, I said: be quiet. What part did you not understand Herbivore?" said Hibari, opening his eyes, Joyce shivered, thinking of what she did 'oh shit I'm dead' she thought. "The next time you do something like that I'll bite you to death" Hibari said while standing up, after that he leaved. Joyce had a face like this: O.o?

_**If I can live, I won't hinder you**_

"Hibari~ have you been ignoring me?" asked Joyce, she was really worried, since she didn't like to be ignored, and not by Hibari. "Hn, I don't have time to deal with herbivores like you. Go away, or I'll bite you to death" said Hibari, lifting his tonfas up, this was the first time in a while that he did so to Joyce, so she was really surprised, but then thought, thought something really stupid, typical of her. "Ok then, bite me. It's better than being ignored" she said, not shuttering once. 'Is she serious?' Hibari thought, but since Hibari warned her to go, and she didn't obey, then she would have to be punished, "If you say so" said Hibari approaching her, then launched his metal tonfa in her stomach, which sent her flying towards the wall. Hibari approached her, lifted her with his tonfa in her throat.

___**I dislike people like you**_

"Tch, such a weak herbivore. You should stay out of my way from now on; I won't stand your annoying self anymore. I won't restrain myself anymore, just so you know. Annoy me more and I'll really bite you to death" Hibari said really coldly, and throw her to the floor. Joyce looked up, and tears begun running through her cheeks.

_**It make my feeling get out of order a little ~why?~  
**_  
"Why are you like that? I thought we were friends! I would give my life to save yours; you're just as important as my most important persons. But what am I for you? a weak herbivore…" she screamed to the top of her lungs, Hibari who was walking away, stopped and looked at her by his shoulder "that's right, you're a weak herbivore" he said, and continued walking. 'Why am I feeling like this? Is this regret? No, it's impossible' Hibari thought, then left that thought in the back of his mind, for now.

_**Wao! I don't know love, I don't know how to love**_

"…" Joyce looked at Hibari, who was at the front of her house (Tsuna's House to be exact), she was in her room right now, which was in the second floor, "What do you want Hibari?" she said coldly, "come down Herbivore" Hibari said, not pretending to answer her question, not now. "…Fine" she said as she went out of the window and jumped. Hibari raised an eyebrow in surprise, Joyce landed gracefully, but then when she started walking she tripped with a root, and fell. "Ouch…" she said, and then started walking again, until she was right in front of Hibari.

_**The fate of being alone eternally**_

"So, what do you want?" she said looking straight into Hibari's eyes. "… You're not a weak herbivore, more like a normal herbivore. Like a… bird that is looked after a carnivore" Hibari said looking straight to Joyce's eyes as well. "Uh?" said Joyce clearly confused, since Hibari didn't plan on explaining himself he turned to leave. Leaving a really confused Joyce.

___**Wao! Smile and tears are weaklings' actions **_

After some while analyzing she finally understood what Hibari meant, she smiled and cried a tear of happiness, "so he does worry about me uh?... I'm so happy" she said, leaning her head in her hand. 'This might me good' she thought before going to sleep.

_**With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleased**_

"Kyoya~ what type of food do you like?~" asked Joyce to the said prefect, it has been 2 months since Kyoya admitted that he cared 'a little' about Joyce, and in this 2 months, the two had become 'friends' if you could count it as friendship, since Joyce was practically ignored by Hibari, and she didn't mind at all. "It is not your business herbivore" Hibari said looking through the window, they were in the reception room right now, and Hibari called Joyce to tell her something, but He couldn't, and he didn't know the reason why he couldn't or why he wanted to tell her.

_**I'll go live and don't hinder me**_

"Herbivore… no, Joyce…" said Hibari, still not looking at her, "tell me" she said smiling, "I'll be leaving tomorrow, I'll go to Italy to train with bucking horse" Hibari said, he had to think this is the best for Namimori, that their prefect was going to become stronger that before, and that he'll be able to restore Namimori's peace. "What?... so sudden… and you're going tomorrow…" said Joyce who was in deep thought, "let me go with you" she then added, she wanted to be with Hibari no matter what. "No" he said coldly, he didn't want her to come, she didn't want her to be with him anymore, he didn't want her to be closer to him. "Why?" she said looking really sad. "Bucking horse will be there, I want to concentrate in my training, which I can't since I have to think if you're in danger, or even you would interfere with my training, asking me stupid questions like what my favorite food, who I like, and questions like that. So herbivore, you can't come with me" Hibari said looking dead serious. "Buut…" she said looking as if she was going to cry. 

_**Don't come close to me more than this  
**_

"If you go, doesn't matter if it's with me, or with another person, I'll bite you to death" said Hibari while leaving. When he was out of sight Joyce leaned in the wall, "Kyoya… I'll go to Italy, maybe not with you or with another 'person'. I'll go alone" she said smirking "you didn't say that I couldn't go alone" she added, and then headed home. "Reborn…" she said to the infant, "Ciaossu Joyce, do you need something?" he asked Joyce, "Yes, could you give me a plane ticket to Italy, and could you search for somewhere that I could live there, if you can, that is close to the Cavallone's HQ" she said looking serious, which is something rare, since she's rarely like that, "… I understand. I'll search" he said and leaved. "Thanks Reborn" she said as she went to her room, she had to start packing her things.

___**I'll bite you to death**_

"Bye Japan, Hi Italy" said Joyce with a grin, in the Italian Airport.

A/N:

^^ so apparently it'll be a two shot :D I hope you guys like this thingy.

Ah, thanks to: Mistakes13/Gabriela, Katakuna95/Alexandra, Alejandro, and to Valeria Tejena :D

Also please reviewww, reviews keep me alive. :D

Thankies to you all~

TheBest0justjokingxD


End file.
